Thanksgiving on Olympus
by Castie-With-A-Shotgun
Summary: Thanksgiving is a holiday for celebrating with everyone, like friends and family, but the gods? Percy and the seven decide to throw a thanksgiving feast, until a unexpected guest comes to visit. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO. FYI: This is a two-shot story! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry, for the cliffhanger! Check out the other stories by Me and MAL! Its on her account and mine!**

 **Percy's POV:**

"Percy! A little help here?" Yelled Annabeth from the living room.

"Mmm, Just a moment!" I exclaimed back, taking another bite from the delicious blue cookie.

"Percy, You better not be-" She started to say, but the doorbell rang, interrupting her.

"I will get it!"

I brushed the crumbs off of my clothing, and went to see who had came.

Me and Annabeth had decided that during thanksgiving, everyone from Camp Half-Blood should come and have dinner with us. Not everyone has a family to celebrate with, the mortal parents of the demigods either want them dead, or they are dead themselves.

That's when I had an awesome idea, okay _me and Annabeth_ did. My mom had decided that the Seven,Nico and, Renya should come over for dinner. But as I said earlier, not every demigod has an family to celebrate the day where everyone gets together.

So, with that I had called Chiron to let the demigods come over to the place we rented at Central Park for the thanksgiving picnic to take place. Now, you may have been wandering, wouldn't all that demigods attract monsters, a lot of monsters? Well, technically, yes but we are trained demigods, I think we all could handle that.

"Annabeth, long time no see!" Exclaimed Piper, she had been staying in Camp Jupiter to help with the minor gods issue with Jason.

She engulfed Annabeth in a huge hug, motioning me to join, I smiled and gave them both hugs.

"Perce! Good to see you!" Jason said, giving me an fist bump.

I smiled at Calypso, who was behind Jason. After the giant war, Leo had brought back a friend. Me and Calypso are on good terms right now, but she still was uncomfortable whenever I am around.

"What's all this?" I asked looking at the bag Jason was holding.

"Woah! Excuse me turkey coming through!" yelled Leo, carrying, by the looks of it, a store bought turkey.

I helped him carry the turkey to the table, in the living room.

Annabeth looked at the turkey and frowned, "I told you guys not to buy anything."

"Buy? No, I found this turkey running around the Argo II. I thought we should eat it for dinner." Leo said.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Don't worry, we got it on sale, it wasn't much, Annabeth." Stated Piper.

"Along with this pie, I thought Percy would love it." Said Jason, smiling when he took out the pie. It was an blue pie, obviously, after all blue food is my favorite.

"Guys, you shouldn't have!" I responded with a smile.

"Hey, it's thanksgiving, we will need all the food we could get, and now that at least every camper is coming, we would need a lot." Piper said.

"Well, now that you guys are here, a little help would be appreciated." Annabeth said.

"That's why we're here! Now let's get this party started!" Exclaimed Leo.

"Yeah, I don't think setting up tables is fun." Annabeth told Leo what to do, which then he groaned, and started getting stackable chairs to place inside the car. He wouldn't have to that much, since me and Annabeth already did half of the job.

"Percy, help me put this turkey in the freezer." Annabeth carried the turkey to the kitchen.

I sheepishly scratched the back of my neck, a trait I do when I am nervous.

"Percy!" Yelled Annabeth.

I guess I should have put the cookies back where they were.

"Hazel! Frank! How's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty well! You should have seen Frank!" stated Hazel, looking at Frank.

"What happened, Praetor of Rome?" I said, joking. Frank blushed, looking a bit like a tomato. He isn't that comfortable with the term Praetor Frank.

But he managed to say "What happened to you? You look like an animal attacked you."

"Long story." I said, cautiously glancing over at Annabeth. _Mental note; Never try to smuggle cookies when Annabeth is around._

"Come on in! The feast is almost starting!" I said, letting them get in. So far, the Seven is here. All we need is mom, both camps and Tyson. Mom went out to get some more kitchen utensils and Tyson, well he still is in Atlantis. _Where is he?_ I thought. _Tyson should have been here by now._

Ever since the Giant war, me and Tyson's bond as a family has expanded, I rely on him more than I used too. I can't believe I thought of him as a disgrace to the family, back when I was 13. There's nothing wrong with Tyson, he's that 8 foot huggable bear that's filled with rainbows and skittles and unicorns.

"Hey, seaweed brain, shouldn't we get going?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"Yea, we should. I just need to make an IM." I replied, kissing her cheek.

I ran to my room, filled with clusters of clothing and random things that I didn't know I had. Candy wrappers filled the floor, along with chip bags. My mom said that I should clean up, but this is how I get fit. Getting from one side of the room to the other is like a work out in the gym. I made my way to the window, grabbing a water bottle along the way. I opened the water, spraying it so it would make a mist like rainbow, in the sunlight. I am glad it is still sunny out, I normally don't like the cold winter. Annabeth got taken by the Titan Atlas in the winter, even from this day on, I will never stop looking for Annabeth whenever she gets lost.

I fished a drachma from my pocket, and prayed to Iris that she was answering calls on thanksgiving. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Tyson at Atlantis." I said, throwing the drachma into the mist.

The mist flickered, zooming in on something in the water, but then the video call stopped. _What?_ I thought, my mind going blank. _How is this not working? Is Tyson okay?_ I couldn't bear living without my brother, I have to know if he is okay. I rushed out my door, making a beeline for Annabeth. If anyone knows what is happening, it's her.

I was running so fast, I barely noticed that Annabeth was heading straight for me. Luckily, Annabeth stopped, we would have almost bumped into each other. "Percy! I was just about to talk to you. There's someone at the door." She said. I smiled in relief, _Tyson is here._

I gave Annabeth another peck on her lips, and headed for the door. I opened it and was greeted by… Poseidon?

The smile on my face melted, my father wouldn't be standing right in front of me if he didn't want something.

"Dad?" I asked, confused at his sudden appearance.

"Percy! Good to see you!" He greeted me, taking his hand out for me to shake.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Didn't you say that gods shouldn't intertwine with their children." I said, something is up, I could feel it.

"Zeus made an exception for today." He exclaimed, going inside the apartment.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and kneel down before Poseidon. Leo was so shocked, his hands set ablaze. Frank started sweating, he had only met Poseidon at the Battle of Athens, and he wasn't that friendly, chopping down some giant's head with his trident. Calypso quivered, she was probably thinking that Poseidon is here to take her back.

"Hello, saviors of Olympus and Calypso." Poseidon addressed to everyone.

"No offensive, Dad but why are you here?" I asked, he wasn't really giving straight answers at this point.

"I need to talk, to all of you." He answered.

 **AN: So, what do you think? This is my first story, so the reviews will be harsh, which I don't care, just when you are cursing me out and saying this sucks, tell me what to improve on.**

 **Oh, yeah, the cliffhanger, I had to add that in there. You have to suffer waiting!**

 **Muhahaha*cough*hahaha..**

 **Free cookies for everyone who reads! Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I need to talk, to all of you." Poseidon answered._

 **Percy's POV:**

I sat there horrified at the table. Everyone was, we had just received a break from wars and bloodshed that we can't handle it anymore. The Giant war was hard on us, we were only teenagers. People at our age would have only worried about passing their driver's license and getting a scholarship for college, but we have to worry if we're even going to see the sunlight tomorrow. Whatever Poseidon needs to tea-party over isn't going to be good.

The seven was seated around the table, Poseidon at the head. Tension was in the air, we all could feel it. Leo tapped nervously, his ADHD even more than mine. I nervously started playing around with a fork. Frank was still sweating gallons of water. Hazel's seat was surrounded by gems and jewels, even more money than the US mint company. Jason kept on glancing at Poseidon, thinking that this was all a dream, and if only it was. Annabeth wasn't that calm, like she usually is. She looked at Poseidon with a look of irritation, after all her mom doesn't really like my dad. Surprisingly, the only one calm was Piper.

Breaking the awkwardness, I coughed out, "You wanted to talk to us?"

Poseidon turned his attention at me, which I didn't mind. "Oh, yes." He said, barely elaborating.

"Dad, what is it that you want? Is there another war? Didn't Kronus break out of Tartarus?" I asked, terrorized at the very idea.

"Oh, no it's not that. The gods have decided on something." He said, grabbing a blue muffin.

 _Here he goes again,_ I thought.

"Dad-" he cut me off.

"You guys have saved Olympus from Gaea." He exclaimed, munching on the muffin.

"Olympus has decided that you should get rewarded, with a thanksgiving feast."

 _What?_

"The gods are aware that some demigods haven't even met their parents, and after all these millennia, we think it's time."

I didn't know how to respond to that. But I didn't need to, suddenly the room changed. Instead of sitting in my apartment, I was sitting in Olympus. Even if I have seen Olympus like three times, but it still seems to amaze me.

The thrones stood in front of us,for all the Olympian Gods, including Hades. The air smelled like pumpkin spice, probably made by Demeter. We sat in a giant table, that could fit about 500 people, around the amount of demigods both camps have. I was seated next to Annabeth, and the rest of the seven next to her. In a snap, all most every demigod got teleported to the table. Everyone was confused, _what is this?_ A few of them even got out of their weapons, while the older demigods smiled, remembering the field trips they went on to Olympus.

Zeus cleared his throat, _woah since when was he there,_ I thought, still giving him my attention. Learn it from me, never mess around with Zeus. Zeus sat at the head of the year table, on his left side were Poseidon and Hades, Nico smiled when he saw his dad, followed by Apollo,Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus, who looks bored, like always. On his right side was Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite, she smiled at us, and went back to putting on makeup.

"Welcome to the 1st annual Thanksgiving dinner with-with the gods." He choked out the words, I guess he didn't want to do this.

"We gods are now aware that some demigods haven't gotten the chance to meet their godly parents." Athena added, "Here's the chance." She said smiling at her kids, especially Annabeth, she did return the Athena Parthenos back to Athena.

"We couldn't pay your thanks during the ending of the Titan war, we had only just started to know about Gaea, and her plan."

claimed Artemis, looking at her hunters with a sympathetic smile, and then giving a small nod to the seven.

"Both wars were hard on us and the demigods," added Poseidon. Sitting next to Poseidon was Tyson, who was waving enthusiastically at me, making me smile. _At least he is safe,_ I thought.

"Many demigods have died for peace with the Romans." Ares said, looking at the Romans.

Before the Romans could react, Athena started to speak,"Toast to Olympus, may the fates bless all demigods." She gave Ares a pointed look, there's something up.

I looked at Annabeth, she also noticed the little exchange. I took her hand and, whispered into her ear, "Don't worry," Even though, I was worrying myself. _Is there going to be another war,_ I thought. She smiled at me, her eyes showing fear. After witnessing the giant war and Tartarus, even the cruelest gods have to agree that we deserve an happy ending.

We turned our attention back to the gods, tired of war. Jason looked at us, and nodded, signaling that we will talk of this later.

"Toast to Olympus." Piper said, holding her cup up to the gods.

We all did the same. Aphrodite chirped, "Let's get eating! Stay for the after party, I heard the muses are playing." That seemed to do the trick, everyone started to pick up their folks.

After a while, everyone began to speak, we all jokes around. Heck, even the gods started to laugh around. Apollo recited a haiku, which only resulted him getting his hair pulled out by Artemis. He yelled "No hate on Poetry, sis.", which didn't seem like a good idea. They may have been at least 500 hundred years old, even more but they are still kids at heart. The stoll brothers teamed up with the Hecate kids to make Katie's food, which was turkey meat, into a turkey. Suddenly, there was a turkey flying around Olympus, but if it wasn't for Zeus, the turkey could have stepped into his food.

Hermes laughed with a mouth full of food, only to be scolded by Hera. Leo and Mark, son of Ares started having a competition, who could eat the most chili with extra chili peppers, Demeter chuckled, and then Leo and Mark had a race to the fountain, seeing who could drink the most water. Demeter smirked, and high fived Miranda, one of her daughters. _Oh gods._

This is my family, the demigods don't have any but we all are our family. We take care of each other and stay together until the very end. Sure, we don't have the best family out there, but this is all we got.

I looked at Annabeth, she started to talk with Piper about architectural designs she had added to Olympus. I smiled at the sight of her eyes lighting up whenever she talks about architecture. I gave Annabeth a short kiss, saying "Happy Thanksgiving." She grinned back at me, lighting up my world like a pumpkin spice candle.

Thinking about family, _where is mom,_ I thought, _she sure isn't going to believe this._

 **AN: Sorry if the gods are OOC, but the gods can't always be serious. They have a playful side. And, I know, it's really short.**

 **Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving! I was watching the parade on TV (my mom and dad doesn't like us going to see it in real life ;'( ) and there was Panic! At the Disco! YAAY! But they played their song, Victorious for so little time, like 20 seconds! I wanted the whole song! ;'( My life sucks.**

 **Anyway, I am probably going to do a Christmas story like that, if you guys want, so REVIEW! Tell me! I got ideas and half a chapter, but I am too lazy, if you guys want it, then maybe I could write one about Christmas.**


End file.
